warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan Role Play/Current Day
Here is where the ShadowClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join if you already have a cat in ShadowClan. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit froze. The fur on her spine rose. She looked around behind her and saw the gleaming eyes of a dog. She yowled as loudly as she could and ran full speed at the horrid creature. "Begone!" She screeched. Queen Avalon 13:08, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: That was stupid of me Fallensprirt thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is allowed but doesn't take it too far. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of the admins. Have fun! Day 1 Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit opened her eyes as light filtered into her den. She moaned and closed her eyes for a few more seconds before giving up and exiting the den. Queen Avalon 13:08, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ----'Specklepoppy:' The queen sat outside the nursery, grooming herself. Her pale golden eyes flicked across the camp, nervous. (Drawkill Dragon) ----'Thistlepaw:' Thistlepaw awoke with a yawn, squinting in the early morning light. With a small grumble, he heaved himself out of his nest, shaking off the access moss. As he brushed through the entrance of the den he nodded to Specklepoppy respectfully, and then started to groom. Icetiger101 (talk) 21:12, September 7, 2018 (UTC) ---- Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit saw Thistlepaw and padded up to him. "Good Morning." She greeted delightfully. Queen Avalon 00:14, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- ‘’’’’Thistlepaw:’’’’’ He looked up surprised as the older cat walked up to him. “Oh,, uh good morning.” He dips his head respectfully. (Thistle needs a mentor,,! And suggestions?) Icetiger101 (talk) 00:25, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit grinned and rested her tail on his shoulder. "Up for a hunting patrol?" She asked enthusiastically. Queen Avalon 00:51, September 14, 2018 (UTC) ---- Thistlepaw: "Of course." He says quietly, and he licked one more patch of fur before he stood up, stretching out his limbs for the day. After he was done, he looked up expectantly at Fallenspirit as to where they were going. Icetiger101 (talk) 21:42, September 14, 2018 (UTC) ----'Specklepoppy': The queen lifted her head. She flicked her tail around, covering her plump belly. Her kits were surely due soon. (Drawkill Dragon) ---- Fallenspirit: Fallenspirit led Thistlepaw out of camp and into the pine forest. Queen Avalon 17:20, September 18, 2018 (UTC) ----'Specklepoppy: '''She tilted her head up, gazing at the cloudless sky. After a moment, the queen stood and padded towards the entrance to the camp, hoping silently no one would stop and question her. '(Drawkill Dragon)''' ---- Category:Role Playing Centers